


Heartbeat

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: A little Cherik inspired by David Cook's song Heartbeat.





	

“It's alright darling, I'm here just listen to my heartbeat,” Charles said as he ran his fingers threw Erik's hair. Tears were streaming down Erik’s face as he laid on Charles’s chest sobbing uncontrollably, “my babies, my babies.” Charles looked at the calendar on the wall exactly one year ago Erik had lost his wife and daughter.

“Let it out Erik, cry, yell, whatever you need. You've been so strong for so long you deserve this.” Charles said as he continued rubbing Erik and kissed the top of his head. Erik was always the one to calm Charles over the last year when he had flashbacks, or nightmares, he had been so strong. Sure he had cried, mourned the loss of his family, but it was nothing like this. Charles hated seeing his partner like this, he hated that Erik was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help him other then hold him.

Charles was pulled back to the moment when he noticed Erik had stopped sobbing. How many minutes had it been? He couldn't be sure. “That's good darling, keep breathing, listen to my heartbeat. You don't have to be strong for me, you can keep crying if you need.” Charles thought about using his telepathy to ease Erik's suffering but knew he couldn't, Erik had every right to feel this pain, he had been holding it in for so long, now it was coming out and all Charles could do was be here for him and that's exactly what he did.

They laid there in silence for a long while, Charles rubbing Erik as he let out small whimpers and took deep breaths in time with Charles's heartbeat. Charles didn't know what to say. What could he say? Nothing he could ever say could make up for the fact that Erik held his wife and child as they died in his arms.

“I felt their last heartbeats you know.” Erik said very matter of fact. Charles gasped, he didn't know what to say to that. “But listening to your heartbeat helps, knowing that there is one person that I love whose heart is still beating, your heartbeat carries me home and I'm back here with you.”

Charles kissed the top of Erik's head again. “I didn't know what to do when you woke up sobbing, but then I remember how I would always calm down when you held me close to your chest so I figured it was worth a shot. I am so sorry for all that you've lost, I know nothing will ever make that pain go away, but I will be here doing everything I can to ease it.”

“Thank you,” Erik said as he looked up, his face red and stained with tear streaks. He laid back down on Charles's chest knowing that they were finally partners. They could rely on each other and for the first time in a year Erik felt that he could let go in front of Charles. He laid on Charles’s chest and let his heartbeat guide him home.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heartbeat (Leave It for Another Night Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939000) by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu)




End file.
